Dancingfrogman (member)
Dancingfrogman is a regular MYMer who is by some an "Underated Moveset Maker who makes Underated movesets that deserve more recognisition". Froggy has done many movesets during his time in MYM, which he thinks are well done and well recieved by his fellow MYMers. He was first indulge in MYM since MYM2, when he posted his first moveser, which was a Dry Bowser moveset on the 8th page. Personal stuff Date of Birth: May 28 1994 Location: England Brawl Code: 4468-2422-3562 (DFrog) Occupation: Currently in Education Music Intrests: Rock/Indie music Intrests: Games, artty stuff, T.V, going out with mates, The generic everyday schoolkid Favourite Games: Smashbros series, Mario Kart (Wii), guardian heroes, Advance war, the good sonic games. Relation with the Smash Series Super Smash Bros 64 Sadly, Dancingfrogman didn't have a chance to play SSB, as he had the sega console at the time (dreamcast/sega saturn), however, he did know of it's excistance, and he now currently has the ROM of smash bros 64 on an emulator, which he plays occasionally. He liked to play as: * Mario * Kirby * Captain Falcon * Donkey Kong Super Smash Bro Melee As soon as DFM heard this was coming out, he was ready to grab hold of the game as soon as it comes ont to the stores. Dancingfrogman knew about the competitive scene a bit too late, only understanding how to do and perform this advanced moves, but couldn't put them into my playing style. He was always better at smash than his brothers, but since he is young and plays it at a location that doesn't play the game much, he didn't know much of the competitive scene. DFMs main was Mr Game and Watch, he looked at the tier list, but wasn't bothered by it's placement. DFM's best character is still Mr Game and Watch, and hearing that Mr Game and Watch got seriously buffed by the american players on smashboards, Dancingfrogman was thrilled. Dancingfrogman mains in Melee were: * Mr Game and Watch (main) * Luigi * Captain Falcon * Falco Super Smash Bro Brawl Dancingfrogman was on every weekday, looking at the updates on smashbros.com, and wondering when SSBB is coming out for Europe. I was sad how long it took for it to arrive. Dancingfrogman looked at the techniques which the pros on smashboards discovered, and has tried and put his potential to the max. Dancingfrogman has more knowledge of the competitive scene about 12x more than the competitive scene in melee. Dancingfrogman knows about the competitive scene very well, but unfortunatly for him, his real life pals all have xboxs, and Smash Torneys aren't held were Dancingfrogman lives though, so he can't truely reach his potential! Dancingfrogman first tested out all the new characters before playing the old characters. Dancingfrogman picked up Mr Game and Watch, as he was familiar to the character since Melee, but also played as Wario and ROB as well. Dancingfrogman mains (from who he thinks are his best characters) were: * Mr Game and Watch (Main) * Donkey Kong * Luigi * Wario * Snake Make Your Move Make Your Move 2 Dancingfrogman first post in the MYM was about Dry Bowser, it wasn't detailed at all, but it was his first time, and MYM at the time was for fun and very laid back, so there was no critism by the other people. Dancingfrogman was around to post movesets, and generally nothing else, which could be proven to an extent by viewing the amount of posts he made. Dancingfrogman had only 1 moveset in the top 50, which placed 13, which was his last moveset of the contest which he called "Warioland Wario". Movesets (Total of 10): Dry Bowser Version 1 Juggernaut E-102 Gamma Homer Simpson Tails Doll Version 1 Miles Tails Prower Version 1 King Boo Metal Sonic Fang the Sniper Warioland Wario Make Your Move 3 Dancingfrogman was still in his "Make movesets for fun" mode, so his movesets were lacking on the detail. Dancingfrogman changed his ways on his last moveset, 2 if you're counting redoing a moveset from scratch, with his Miles "Tails" Prower moveset, and his Metal Knuckles moveset. Dancingfrogman didn't place so well in the top 50 this time round, with Miles "Tails" Prower moveset (placed 35 out of 50), and his first moveset of the contest Team Rocket (placed 37 out of 50). DFM was happy that his movesets actually got listed on the top 50, but was shocked to see his most under detailed moveset only 2 places down from his most detailed one. Here are the movesets: Movesets (Total of 10): Team Rocket Chao Dry Bowser (version 2) NiGHTS Death Adder Bean (Sonic The Fighters) Metal Knuckles Captain Syrup Froggy (Original Creation) Miles Tails Prower Version 2 Make Your Move 4 Dancingfrogman had made 5 movesets in MYM4, half of the total of movesets which he did for MYM3, with all his movesets with above standard detail. Dancingfrogman could be mostly recognised with the first moveset he posted, which is Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik is famous in MYM4 as it's the most over detailed moveset in the whole contest up to date. DFM has tried hard to make the detail just right, and has cut the detail down with each moveset he has posted in chroniclogical order. Dancingfrogman is very happy with the quality of his movesets, and how much they've been recognised, it makes DFM feels happy when he reads like "+1 Super Vote" or something, even though he has doubts on people actually doing so, but he will only find out when the top 50 movesets been posted. Here are all his sets DFM has done in Make your move 4: Movesets (Total of 5): Dr. Robotnik Tails Doll version 2 E-123 Omega Undead Hero AOSTH/YTP Robotnik Make Your Move 5 Plans Dancingfrogman has already finished Master "Disaster" Valgermonds (an original creation) moveset, and all he has to do is to finish his extras, and Disaster would be ready to post as soon as MYM5 starts. Dancingfrogman is also currently working on Battalion Army, which is from Battalion Wars. DFM was worried that Battalion Army would be similar to Advance Army (created by Sirkibble), but as soon as he red it, he realised that Battalion Army is nothing like the Advance Army, so he carried through with his idea. DFM thinks that Battalion Army will be the cortex and tiny of MYM5, as the specials already take up around 5,000 words, which is almost the same size of AOSTH Robotnik already at the time. Battalion Army is already bigger than Undead Hero and E-123 Omega as well, and DFM has only just started the aerials (It already has a total of 8,149 words lolchillinz)!!! Trivia * Dancingfrogman is currently making a story which involves the participaters of the MYM series, it's called "Toleance at the limit" (Abbriviated TatL), he is currently on chapter 2, which takes place in 5 weeks into the future. * Dancingfrogmans username is based of what he nicknamed one of his teddys, The moveset Froggy he created is the teddy he based his username on. Dancingfrogman is also sometimes called Froggy by his MYMers pals * Dancingfrogman has once made a website which was a half finished list of all the movesets from page 1 to 200 odd in MYM3 * Dancingfrogman in MYM4 has used a different way to presnt his moves to his other MYMer buddies, he uses 3 sections for each attack, which are Animation, Properties, and uses. DFM thinks this way makes it more easier to see the originality part (animation), the balance part (properties), and a part of the characters playstyle (uses). * DFM most recognised moveset is Dr. Robotnik, as it was the most over detailed moveset that MYM4 has seen. This moveset has more unneccessary detail that makes it look as big as MasterWarlords Cortex and Tiny moveset. * Frogman could be seen as a Sonic fanatic, considering the majourity of his movesets are sonic characters * Dancingfrogman would love to be PM'd, saying he is viable to be a Sandbag or something, but he would also not like the hard work and maybe not reliable reviews if he did some. So DFM is eiffy on the subject. * Dancingfrogman tries to act friendly and nice to all MYMers, as he isn't good in arguements. DFM thinks that he's friends with everyone, so he doesn't have a "best" mate with the MYMers, which sounds awfully cheesy, to be honest. Your Comments on the frog Fill this guyz olololololol Category:MYMers